


I will crawl home to her

by SunshineSeraph



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Scene, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cliffhanger, F/F, Fight Scene, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Sword Fighting, i can’t write fight scenes to save my life tvh, i’m sorry this is bad i wrote it in like an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSeraph/pseuds/SunshineSeraph
Summary: Adora attempts to go back to the fright zone and convince Catra to come to Bright Moon, but in her attempt to escape, something sparks between the two and a romance is rekindled...





	1. A Lovers Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story will feature mentions of emotional abuse and phycological manipulation. If that content will make you uncomfortable or cause anxiety, I suggest you refrain from reading this story and go take a warm bath instead :-) have a wonderful day!

Adora knew it was a bad idea to try and bring catra back to bright moon, glimmer and bow didn’t have to convince her of that. Still, she couldn’t leave catra there any longer, especially if she wasn’t there to protect catra from shadow weaver.  
Adora snuck her way past the guards, just narrowly avoiding being caught, and began climbing through the air ducts. As she squeezed her way through the dark, dusty, metal tunnel she began to hear groaning sounds, as if someone was fighting. _i must be near the training room_ she thought to herself, crawling carefully towards the noise. She stopped when she saw Catra in boxing gloves, sparing with a punching bag that had painted a picture of adora onto.  
“Ya like that princess?” she said, knocking the punching bag to the ground. With another blow catra threw the bag in the air and kicked it, launching the bag all the way across the room. “Get up and fight you coward,” she said, holding a sword to the place where adoras throat would’ve been. “Ya know, we could’ve been force captains together, we could’ve fought together, but you left me!” she said, digging the sword deeper into the bags throat, “you didn’t even say goodbye! you didn’t care about me you never did!” Catra was holding back tears now. “You never even loved me!” And with that, Catra swung her sword, cutting the bag completely in half, foam and polystyrene spilling onto the floor of the training centre. She sat on the floor, weeping silently.  
Adora lifted herself down from the vents and slowly walked over towards Catra, who was currently crying on the floor. “Catra... I-“ Adora was cut off as Catra spun around, her sword pushing up Adoras chin. “What are you doing here?” she said through gritted teeth, her hands becoming shaky “I- I came to rescue you” Adora said, grabbing Catras sword and pushing it downwards “Catra, I can help you escape, you can get away from shadow weaver! we can be together!” Catras face darkened and a scowl formed on her lips “help me? you came to help me?! you never cared about me! you don’t want to help me! you came here just so you can weaken the horde!” Catra swung her sword in defiance, attempting to strike Adora, who fought back “Catra, please! I never wanted to hurt you! i miss you so much and I want you to be safe! If you come to bright moon with me you and I can be together! We can be free!” Adora pleaded with Catra, begging her to understand.  
“Oh please, you know I’d never fit in. See that’s the problem with you princesses, you don’t like anyone who’s not like you. You left Scorpia, you left Entrapta, and you left me! You’re all the same.” Catra brought her sword down hard, slashing Adoras left cheek. Adora looked shocked and hurt, in all the years she had been friends with Catra, Catra had never hurt her. She stumbled back several steps and fell to the ground. Catra walked over to her, pointed her sword directly between her breastbone. “What do you have to say for yourself, princess?” Catra said, sneering harshly “I’m sorry... I didn’t know... I didn’t know Entrapta was still here, I didn’t know you were upset...” Catra became visibly enraged “You didn’t know I was upset?! How could I not be upset?! You were my girlfriend and you left me! You abonded me and didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye! You left me here all alone and I had no one” Tears were welling up in her eyes now as she brought the sword down to strike Adora’s chest. Adora fought back hard, disarming Catra, who began to cry. Catra fell to the floor and began to silently weep.  
Adora grabbed Catra and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead and then her lips, wiping her tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry... Please come with me... we can stay together...You and I... we’ll be safe in bright moon” Catra looked up at her, and said in a quiet voice “you never came back to save me..”She pushed Adora away and wiped the tears from her eyes. Adora reached out, turned Catra’s head towards her, grabbed her hands saying “I’m here now...” and placed a kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys! that was the end of chapter one! let me know what you think! ♥︎♥︎


	2. I will fight for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is still hesitant about coming back to bright moon, but Adora isn’t giving up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn’t upload again till next week but I already started writing this chapter and I wanted to post it!- Han

Adora was shocked when Catra didn’t pull away or attack her. Instead, Catra turned her head and kissed Adora on the lips~ well, less kissed and more smashed her mouth on Adoras mouth very forcefully. After what seemed like only a fraction of a second Catra pushed Adora off her saying, 

“This does not mean I forgive you... and it doesn’t mean I’m coming with you.” Adora looked at her, eyes wide and grabbed her hands, saying “Catra, the Horde is manipulating you, they’ manipulating everyone! What they’re doing is going to destroy etheria, and when they’re done they’re going to destroy you! If you join the resistance I-“ Catra sneered and pulled her hands away, “You think I don’t know that? Shadow Weaver has been controlling all of us ever since we were babies! But the resistance is the same! They don’t care about anyone who’s different, and you know it’s true. Why else would the other princesses leave entrapta? Or Scorpia? and why else would you have left me!” Tears started to form in her eyes again as adora reached for her hands “Catra please listen! None of us knew that Entrapta was still here! we thought she was gone! And I’m sorry I left! I wanted to come back but it was too dangerous!” “Liar,” Catra shouted through hot tears “You were tired of me and you left! You didn’t love me anymore!” Adora, with pained tears in her eyes, grabbed Catra’s hand saying “I never stopped loving you! I could never stop loving you! You’re the only person in this world that I care about! Why else would I come back for you now! Why do you think I protected you from Shadow Weaver for all those years!” Adora kissed Catra with every ounce of passion in her body, entangling her hands in Catra’s hair.

After a long while, Catra broke away from the kiss, and rested her head on Adora’s chest. Adora, still with tears in her eyes, softly whispered _”Please Catra... come with me.”_ Catra looked up at her and wiped her tears away, “Okay.” Adora, whom was now crying tears of joy, threw herself into Catra’s arms and said with a weak smile, “Okay, lets get you out of here.”


	3. Escape to Bright Moon

Adora pulled Catra up into the air vent, and the pair began crawling their way through the ducts. They were about half way to the exit when Catra grabbed Adora's hand and said, “wait. we can’t leave entrapta, we have to take her with us.” Adora was hesitant, she couldn’t risk being caught by shadow weaver, but eventually she caved saying, “Alright, let’s go rescue a princess.”

Catra carefully lowered herself down into Entrapta’s prision chamber. Entrapta, who had been asleep, was jolted awake and said very startled, “huh?? what’s going on??” Catra held her lips to her fingers and said “I’m breaking you out of here but we have to be quiet, so don’t say anything” Entrapta giggled and said, “Well if I wanted to break out I could’ve done it myself, silly!” She proceeded to unlock her chains using her hair and said, “see? Easy!” Catra huffed, mildly annoyed that she had been made a fool of, them quipped “Well, we need to get going before shadow weaver realises you’re missing, Hand me your hair.” Entrapta was mildly confused, but she handed Catra a section of her hair. Catra threw the hair upwards towards Adora, saying, “Here, grab this! I’ll climb up!” The two rebels then climbed into the air vents, managing to sneak out just before dawn, when morning cell checks take place.

“Well now what are we supposed to do?” Catra questioned, “There’s no way for us to get into Bright Moon without going through the Whispering Woods, and if any of the rebels see me, they’ll kill me for sure.” Adora could see her girlfriend was visibly nervous, and taking Catra’s hand, she said “It’s going to be okay, I know a way through the woods, I’ll tell Queen Angela that you left the Horde just like I did. Everything will be fine.” Catra, who still seemed nervous, started rubbing her arm, darting her eyes away. Adora took her hand, saying, “Hey, everything is gonna be alright.” Catra gave her a weak smile before saying, “We should get going, the guards start patrolling soon and we only have so many hours of daylight.” The trio set off into the woods, prepared for the journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length between updates! chapter 4 will be coming soon


End file.
